Valentine's Day in Maple World
by FirebirdS0ul
Summary: A short collection of oneshots of different pairings celebrating Valentine's Day. Contains: FreudxMerc, PhantomxAria, Luminous&Lania, Evan&Mir and Aran, Lilin&Maha(that's not a pair...).
1. FreudxMerc

A/N: Hey there! Happy Valentine's Day all! I wrote all this for fun. Hehe :D The cover picture is actually for the 2nd chapter/ PhantomxAria story. Oh, and my apologies if this "sequel" to Raindrop Flower is horrible. Or if the others are cheesy. Hope you like it!

* * *

"May I see Mer-... Her Highness?" I asked politely. Philius, the Elder of Magic, gave me a dirty look.  
"Her Highness will not see a human." he announced loudly. All the Elven Guards turned to stare. It took every wisp of self-control I had to not react. Philius could be so childish sometimes!  
"Philius, who's outside?" _she_ called from the throne room. "It's Dragon Master Freud, isn't it?"  
"Nobody, Your Highness." Philius replied, a smirk on his face.  
"I know it's him. Let him in."  
"But Your Highness, he's a human!" Philius said the word human with disgust.  
"If you don't, I shall call you nobody for the rest of your Elven life, got it?" I hid a smile as Philius grumpily opened the doors to the throne room. I saw her seated on the throne.  
"Hello Freud!" she said enthusiastically Philius raised his eyebrows. She cleared her throat. "What brings you here, Dragon Master?" I tried not to laugh at her formality. I approached and bowed.  
"I just happened to pass by, so I decided to drop in for a visit." I said. "I have a gift for you." I held my hand out and a raindrop flower appeared in it. Her eyes widened. I went up the stairs to present it.  
"See you later at the usual place." I whispered as I gave it to her. Her face reddened, and I blocked it by standing in Philius's line of sight. Although, from the sound he made, I could guess he already saw it.  
-Line-  
"Freud!" Mercedes waved as she ran over. I stood up from the log where I had been seated, only for her to tackle me to the grass.  
"Oof! Mercedes!" I gasped. Sure, it hurt. I was a mage, after all. Mages aren't exactly well-known for their physical fitness.  
"You're just so... moronic!" she half-screamed, half-whispered. Then she got off me. I rubbed my back as I stood up.  
"Did you expect me to give you a rose?" I teased. "That's too obvious. Philius will have my head."  
"Yes, but a Raindrop Flower?! You made me blush in front of all my subjects!" she said, trying hard not to smile.  
"And you liked it." I said impishly. Her face turned as red as a rose. "There, now I've given you a rose. "  
"Imbecile." she mumbled as her face turned redder. I planted a kiss on her cheeks.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart!" I embraced her.  
"Happy Valentine's Day moron..." she mumbled, her face buried in my chest.  
Suddenly, it started raining. We broke apart abruptly. Mercedes grabbed my hand began to run for shelter.  
"Wait." I said. She turned back and looked at me as if I was insane. "It's raining."  
"So? Do you want to catch a cold?" she asked impatiently. Her eyes widened as she realized. "Water shield." A sphere of water encased us.  
"Seems that you're actually quite bright after all." I teased.  
"Shut your trap." she said, returning to my side. We sat down on the log.  
"I love you." Mercedes muttured as she laid her head on my shoulder.  
"I love you too." The words which both of us finally plucked up the courage to say filled the silence. We watched together as raindrop flowers began blooming.


	2. PhantomxAria

"So, my lovely Empress, do you know what day it is today?" Phantom smiled charmingly. He stood on the railings of my bedroom balcony, leaning against the wall. A card revolved slowly on his finger.  
"Um... 14 of February?" I guessed.  
"And?" he prompted.  
"And what?" I was getting tired of this guessing game already.  
"Aria," I frowned when he used my name instead of adressing me, but deep down inside, I liked it. A lot. "How can an Empress of Maple World not keep track of the world's events?" The card on his finger flew off and landed in front of me. I picked it up.  
_14 February Valentine's Day_ It had a picture of a rose. I felt my cheeks grow hot.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Aria." Phantom leapt off the railings and walked towards me, never taking that smile off his face. A card appeared in one hand and disappeared, replaced by a bouquet of roses. If I knew anything, there would be 99 roses in it. He presented it to me, bowing.  
"Wow... thank you, Phantom." I accepted it, shocked albeit delightedly.  
"You're very much welcome, Empress." He stood up straight, his purple eyes glinting mischieviously in the moonlight.  
"This is so sudden, so I haven't prepared anything..." I mumbled.  
"That's alright. It would be too much to expect the Empress to give a Valentine's day gift to a lowly thief like me." he said teasingly.  
"No, that can't do. I must give something." I smiled, and kissed him on his lips. He seemed shocked for a second, then regained his composure.  
"Why thank you, Empress Aria." his cool and composed face couldn't mask the fact that he was on cloud nine. "It seems that our clandestine meetings are turning into trysts."  
"I guess so..." I said, blushing.  
We soon realized our time was up. Smiling, he disappeared in a flurry of red cards, leaving me standing there, my heart racing faster than a metronome could beat.


	3. Luminous & Lania

I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Another sleepless night. I sighed as I took a look at the calender.  
_14 February. Valentine's Day._ My eyes grew wide in shock. I had totally forgotten! I hadn't gotten a gift for Lania.  
"Papa Lumi!" Someone knocked on my door. Oh no, it was Lania! My panic grew every second. I looked around my room. There was nothing except clothes.  
"If I were Lania..." I muttered, thinking.  
"Papa Lumi, are you awake?" Lania called from outside my door. I quickly decided, and opened the door. Lania stood outside my door, holding a card.  
"Happy Valentine's Day!" she gave it to me.  
"Thanks Lania." I looked at the card. It had a drawing of Lania and I, and a pressed rose. I smiled. Lania always had a thing for art. I patted her head affectionately.  
"Come on. We're going out." I told her.  
"To where?" she asked.  
"To celebrate Valentine's Day." I walked into the kitchen and quickly prepared a picnic. Then, we headed out into the sunshine.  
"Tag, you're it!" Lania slapped my hip and ran off, giggling. I dropped my basket and chased after her. We spent the rest of the day playing, enjoying ourselves. Soon, it was sunset.  
"I'm tired." Lania lay down in my lap. I stroked her hair.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yes, Papa Lumi. This is the best Valentine's Day ever." We remained silent for a while. Then, I heard soft snoring and realized Lania had fallen asleep. I smiled. I never knew she was so cute when asleep.  
"Happy Valentine's Day, Lania." I picked her up and headed back to our cottage.


	4. Evan & Mir

Evan and Mir are supposedly to be camping on the outskirts of Leafre town, but not in the forest. You'll know why if ya read ;) _Italics_ are telepathy. Mostly it's Mir using telepathy because well, in actual fact, he can't speak.

* * *

_Master, what's a Valentine's Day?_

I looked up from the book I was reading.  
"Mir?"  
_I heard the adventurers that just walked by say that tommorow is Valentine's Day._  
"Valentine's Day, Mir, is a day when..." I paused, not exactly sure of the answer. "you give presents to people you feel affection for."  
_People you feel affection for?_  
"Friends, family, it can be anyone!" I said.  
_I see..._

* * *

"Uh... may I have that too?" I pointed to a giant teddy bear.  
"Sure. That'll be 75,000 mesos in total." the halflinger shopkepper handed me some potions and the teddy. "For your girlfriend?"  
"Uh what?" I laughed. "No, for my...pet." I handed over the mesos and left the store. I had wanted to buy potions as I had ran out, and managed to persuade Mir that he shouldn't follow me into town as the halfingers would recognise a dragon too easily, so I could buy a present. I quickly kept the potions and teddy bear in my inventory.  
-Line-  
"Good morning Mir..." I yawned as I woke up.  
_Hi Master..._ Mir sounded sleepy too.  
"Had a good night's sleep?"  
_At least the grass is better than the wooden floor of those inns_. Mir joked.  
"I had them put a mattress!" I protested.  
_Kidding..._  
"Oh, happy Valentine's Day Mir!" I pulled out the teddy bear from my inventory and placed it in front of Mir.  
_Thanks Master! I didn't expect a present..._ he frowned as he stared at it. Then, he picked it up between his jaws and shook his head like a dog.  
_What is this?_  
"It's a teddy bear. It's usually for hugging when you sleep, but..." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.  
_It's cute! Oh, I have a present too!_ Mir spread his wings and took off. I held up a hand to shield my eyes from the sun, and watched as Mir wrote _Happy Valentine's Day Master!_ in the sky with smoke.  
_Oh wow..._ I breathed.  
_Do you like it?_ Mir asked as he finished the exclamation mark and landed.  
"Of course you silly dragon!" I hugged Mir. "Not everyone can get a Happy Valentine's greeting in the sky!"  
_Hehe..._


	5. Aran, Lilin & Maha

"Hey old woman, today's Valentine's Day." A voice said.  
"First of all, I am NOT old." I snapped, turning my head "And secondly, so what?"  
"You're a hundred and nineteen, frozen or not." The spirit of my pole arm grinned cheekily. "Besides, we were lovers one hundred years ago."  
"WHAT?! LOVERS?!" I screeched.  
"Joking..." he doubled over in laughter.  
"Shut up Maha!" I yelled. "I have enough things to handle as it is! Besides, how can you even keep a straight face telling me some stupid joke like that?" I looked at the documents from both Tru and the Alliance and sighed.  
"You should calm down a bit." Maha said a little worriedly. "Even Lilin says that." He paused. "Speak of the devil."  
"Hey Aran!" Lilin walked in, carrying a tray of tea. Her hair was full of snow."How's things?"  
"Horrible. Look at all these." I muttered. "Hey, why'd you come here? There's a snowstorm outside, it's common sense to stay in your hut!" I stood up and wrapped my cloak around Lilin and brushed the snow off her hair.  
"I was worried about you, so I came here to help." Lilin said innocently. She stretched out her hand and wriggled her fingers. "I'll help with the ones from Tru." I sighed and gave them over.  
"Lilin's younger than you yet she's more mature, Aran." Maha teased.  
"Is that so?" I asked in a syrupy sweet voice which I never used with Maha. "I REALLY appreciate your comment, MAHA!" I got up, grabbed my pole arm, and chased him round and round my hut. Lilin laughed.  
"Stop fooling around..." she said. "You still have those." she pointed to the documents. I sighed, sat down and began reading.  
And just like that, Valentine's afternoon passed by quickly. I chased Maha round and round the hut so many times my leg muscles cramped up. Lilin laughed so hard that actual tears ran down her face, even though she couldn't see Maha. That day, I realized that even spending time together with friends could mean a meaningful Valentine's day. It was a day I would cherish forever.


End file.
